


больше чем себя я ненавижу свои сны

by spicysober



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, F/M, HURT HURT HURT, Long-Distance Relationship, Out of Character, Pain, These tags are cursed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober
Summary: ты спишь, а она обнимает тебя за колени
Relationships: Alyssa Cho/Hirahara "Nol" Yeong-gi
Kudos: 1





	больше чем себя я ненавижу свои сны

в этом, конечно, ничего удивительного, но, если честно — удивительно.

людям так много всего свойственно, что просто спасибо тому, какие они все разные — если бы все это было в одном человеке, он бы вряд ли протянул дольше секунды.

енги появляется в жизни алисы незаметно, мимоходом, ее взгляд проходит насквозь и не оставляет за собой ничего. ни липкости, ни холода, ни интереса.

его взгляд проходит насквозь и тоже молча, и вот уже это алису задевает.

потом алиса ищет возможности, алиса слышит обрывки фраз и замечает закладки книг, алиса силком тащит несопротивляющийся локоть в последний вагон метро, забывая дышать.

у алисы болят внутренности и все ноги в синяках. енги пьет каждую их встречу.

алисе нужен енги просто чтоб не ебнуться.

алисе кажется, будто дом его души нараспашку, но ей доступна едва ли только форточка для проветривания во всем огромном здании.

алиса немного старше и на столько же глупее. енги много говорит, а потом так же — резко — много молчит, затыкая уши музыкой, и алисе остается только смотреть в сторону и говорить с пространством.

енги говорит, что понимает алису. и макмаффины ее в шесть утра, и “больно”, и дурацкую паранойю, и то, что сны с четверга на пятницу сбываются. так они целуются в первый раз. енги приносит красные мальборо, и алиса думает, что осенью запихает их в каждую сумку и каждый рюкзак — на случай, если заболит в холодном городе.

алисе скоро уезжать, они не считают дни, алиса не думает, что снова ошибается, енги позволяет ей все.

так они засыпают под небом на балконе — во второй раз.

почти месяц они ночуют вместе и почти не расстаются, и алисе уже странно не слышать слишком спокойное даже для сна дыхание, когда она в очередной раз раскрывает глаза.

они говорят обо всем и не уточняют ничего, но у енги самые теплые и родные руки на свете, и никогда алисе не было так спокойно, как в его объятиях.

так они пьют джин и она засыпает, уткнувшись ему в грудь — в третий раз.

алиса на чемоданах, но продолжает оттягивать момент сборов, потому что он будет означать реальность ее отъезда.

это енги уговаривает ее уехать. убивает последнее сомнение. ставит подножку, чтобы она упала в новый мир, другой, который сделает ее чуть более счастливой, а она потом сделает счастливым этот мир в ответ.

алиса смотрит на него, спящего, и теряется в том, что там, в доме его души. енги много говорит, но почти ничего не рассказывает, только засыпает в ногах, улыбается по-дурацки и лучше всех, и алисе кажется, что на этих ступеньках холодных можно было бы застрять навсегда.

они почти не прощаются, и даже за несколько часов до самолета ничего друг другу не говорят. алисе остается снимок с полароида, енги остаются книжки, которые он вряд ли откроет хотя бы раз.

алисе впервые кажется, что она все сделала правильно. енги впервые говорит, что с ее присутствием жилось как-то полегче.

алисе нужен енги

просто

чтоб

не ебнуться?

* * *

алиса вытирает соленые щеки ладонью, чтобы попробовать на вкус: сложно чувствовать, когда не умеешь. сложно, когда приходится усиливать.

алису поглощает город, она оглядывается то и дело назад, вниз, ищет глазами чужой дом и руки в карманах, но взгляд повсюду натыкается только на воду. вода подступает ближе, иногда касается стоп, иногда пропадает совсем. алиса не умеет плавать, но забывает об этом, потому что не перестает искать.

алисе кажется, что она скучает, потому что это то, что ей следовало бы испытывать. алиса не знает, как правильно, и делает, как говорят.

иногда алиса думает, что ей на самом деле все равно, но с руками в карманах было бы теплее. алиса, как взрослая, мажет пальцем по губам, растирая безвкусную помаду. алиса, как взрослая, мажет пальцем поцелуй по щеке, вспоминая с опозданием о своей брезгливости. и совсем не помнит, что поцелуи в щеки всегда любила сильнее всего.

— я люблю… завтракать не в одиночестве, нутеллу, зеленый чай и целоваться.

голос звучит непринужденно, когда алиса перечисляет то, что делает ее счастливой.

ей, на самом деле, не хотелось бы выбирать, но она хочет, чтобы ее узнали, поэтому перечисляет.

енги кивает. 

сложно, когда приходится усиливать. сложно, когда обнаруживаешь, что хотелось бы теплее.

они стоят на балконе, и енги учит ее, как курить “взатяг”. 

— затянись, вдохни, и пусть он опустится вниз. потом выдыхай.

алиса жалеет, что уделяла так мало внимания всему.

алису поглощает город, ей почти не бывает одиноко, но успокаивает только дурацкое “затянись, вдохни, и пусть он опустится вниз. потом выдыхай.”.

алисе хочется рассказать и показать бесконечную бесконечность. алисе хочется оказаться рядом. алисе хочется проспать больше шести часов, укусить за палец, почувствовать изнутри.

алисе хочется задохнуться, чтобы хоть что-нибудь по-настоящему захотеть.

алисе хочется.

енги кивает.

* * *

они лежат где-то — тяжело вспомнить, где, очень шумит морем или, может быть, это ocean waves в плейлисте spotify, поставленный на репит. очень трудно угадать, не открывая глаз.

алисе не нужно, не хочется угадывать, не хочется открывать глаза, она всё уже видела и так. и море, и нестройные ряды треков в плейлистах, и свои обкусанные губы, и их руки в ссадинах, потому что лазить в кустах ежевики — это вам не лежать и вслушиваться в прибой.

ежевика кислая-кислая, и напоминает их взаимоотношения: к кусту не подберешься, и если попробовать ягоду, то сначала ты почувствуешь дрожь, сощуришься, но стоит облизать губы и пройтись языком по нёбу — начинаешь различать оттенки. начинаешь получать удовольствие.

у алисы ноги холодные-холодные, и, наверное, всё-таки в мокром песке. у енги ладони тёплые-тёплые, и еще кислые от ежевики, и, наверное, его ссадины особенно сильно щиплет от морской воды.

алисе не хочется открывать глаза, ей хватает запахов, звуков, ощущений. если открыть глаза, можно случайно заметить время суток или дату на календаре, снег за окном, от которого она отвыкла, тысячу пропущенных, словно люди так и не запомнили, что прятаться она умеет лучше всех.

алиса тянется за пачкой, достает сигарету и закуривает, не глядя — и не с первого раза, конечно, но — и чувствует на себя взгляд, закашливается, смахивает слезы, но глаз не открывает.

— вдохни. затягивайся. затем выдыхай, — алиса слушает голос и сомневается, что енги — человек, уж слишком сильно его голос похож на волны.

она, наконец, делает все правильно, и с дымом выдыхает: 

— я не уверена в том, что ты существуешь.

она слышит откуда-то из глубины:

— ты даже в собственном существовании не уверена, алиса.

она смеется, шарит свободной рукой и дотрагивается до лица енги. она помнит его хорошо, даже не открывая глаз, потому что привыкла узнавать его руками — цепляясь за пальцы, за волосы, колючие щеки и такие же обкусанные губы. 

алисе все равно, кто из них существует, а кто нет. смоет ли их морской волной и удушливой солью, которая разъест каждый кусочек израненной кожи, убьет ли их огонь от непотушенной сигареты, оставив гореть без болевого шока, 

алисе все равно, если она сможет однажды, только захотев, прийти, проснуться, приехать, обернуться, ухватиться — не за соломинку, нет — подойти и обнять, чувствуя знакомое напряжение шеи под пальцами.

— у меня шея болит от того, что приходится вечно задирать ее, чтобы дотянуться.

енги пожимает плечами, забирает еще дымящуюся сигарету и перекатывается на спину:

— a smooth sea never made a skilled sailor.


End file.
